


My Little Sister

by Quaggy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Zuko's little sister might be more trouble than she's worth. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 25, 2008, but written while the show was still airing.

My little sister is a prodigy whose skills leave me in the dust.   
No one has ever been able to do what she does. And at such a young age.

My little sister gives me the most ridiculous nicknames.  
And laughs when I get upset.

My little sister teases me about having a crush on her best friend until I’m ready to pull out my hair.  
And then tells me seriously that if I break her heart she’ll help her break my neck.

My little sister and I weren’t that lucky with the families that we were born into.  
But I've learned that blood really makes no difference at all. 

Toph is my little sister and that’s all that matters.


End file.
